Lost, however Together
by kassiano.limas
Summary: Charming was dying, poisoned with dreamshade. When there was no hope he was there, the pirate. With hidden secrets that even he wanted to reveal. A pirate could fall in love with a prince? Or otherwise happen? A curse is coming and is about to change everything!


**1.**

I woke up dizzy, have blurred vision. My neck and right arm were hurting too. That's when Hook wakes me up. I was enraged, he tried to give me water, but I refused as much as he could.

\- I'm fine now. - I said with some anger in my voice tone.

\- No, it's not. - He replied. - I thought you had a few more days. Let me see. - He gently asked the first time. - Let me see! - No longer so gentle in the last.

I was panting, still enraged and without trust him. His green eyes were staring at me intently. I couldn't let him help me. The focus was to save Henry, _not me_. I don't know how, but Hook had a persuasive look that made me give in to your request. I lifted my shirt under my dark jacket and I showed the marks of poison in my chest. They were small, fine lines and accurate, like little branches spread across the right side of my chest, going towards the heart.

\- The _dreamshade_ almost reached his heart. - He whispered, rubbing the marks on my chest with his only hand. He was so close I could feel his breath. - There are only a few hours, you must notify your family.

\- No, no when I can still help them to save Henry. - deep down I really wish there was some way to salvation, but here in Neverland there was no way. What I had left to do was just help in the search for Henry while I could.

I found something on the ground, and Hook says is his former captain, who was also his brother. He told the story of a sextant that could help in the search for Henry and some other things. He left me determined for my last mission.

\- And where is that sextant? - I asked.

\- Upstairs, in Dead Man's Peak. - We both looked up, and there was a dark mountain, menacingly tall. - I thought the sextant was lost forever. – Hook said.

He was head down, with a sad look. Looked at me and turned away, starting to walk in the opposite direction of mine. I heard him say something very low, something likes "No, it's too dangerous to go to it."

\- If you know something that can help us, don't keep it to yourself. - I said holding his arm.

\- This badge has survived all these years, so maybe his bag could also be there. And inside it has a sextant which can decipher Neal's map, which can get us out of this island.

\- I know how I'll spend my last hours. - I told him when I noticed is still holding his arm. He smiled at me in a strange way, different. - We will find this _thing._

\- You can reach the top, but will die before returning. - He said worried.

\- Then come with me, are you ready to be a hero? - The only thing that went through my head right now was " _pirates can be heroes?_ ".

* * *

After several arrogant and ignorant ways of talking, Hook finally seems to be friendly. What I couldn't figure out was how he could have changed so suddenly. There could be numerous reasons. Mentally I rode some such as:

I didn't give him attention, treated arrogantly. Maybe I really didn't know him, because despite all the time we were together we never met actually.

He could be doing this simply just to please Emma, and somehow get her heart. OR

He will let himself be the hero of the story. For being able to gain the trust of Emma, and make me the forgotten hero.

\- You lost someone, right? - I asked him sharply.

\- Here we go up, I'll climb and throw the rope for you. - He replied without even having looked at me.

\- It was your brother, right? - I tried to be friendly and display a kind of wry smile at him. - I had a brother, too, you know. A twin. He died before I ever met him.

\- There were two of you? I can barely stomach one. - he said smiling. He seemed to be making some kind of inside joke with himself.

\- Ah, you would've liked him. He was a thief ad a liar.

\- Yeah, you would like my brother, he could be a stubborn ass. - we are finally getting along, after all. - Now wait here. - He stopped near the place he would use to begin climbing, looked at the place for a few minutes and started up.

Minutes and minutes have passed since he had climbed the mountain. When I had already given up hope that he would rise, he appeared at the top with string. I nodded indicating he throw, but he backed away. I don't understand why he had done it. It was enough to throw the rope, which he thought would do? I decided to go up on its own, without his help. " _Who needs the pirate to rise?",_ I thought. My arm hurt again with a much more intense, as the poison spread pain and burning went together.

I was about to reach the top when I heard some whispers. I decided to stop listening to right.

\- Damn it! I told you to expect.

\- I was talking to someone?

\- I was talking to myself. It's an old habit of long nights at sea.

I looked at his hand, which was now holding a bottle of rum, and your hook. _Long nights at sea_. I can't even imagine what he did on those long lonely nights at sea. How he meet his needs? He had a mistress? He jerk off himself? The mere image that crossed my mind of Hook was naked, lying on a bed masturbating pleased me. I tried to get it out of mind, it wasn't appropriate to think of an indecency that time.

\- Glad to see you're cooling down while talking alone.

\- Excuse me, mate. We are not far away now.

I felt again enraged and angry at myself for thinking he would have changed in so little time. He remains arrogant and ignorant as ever. I quickened my steps left him behind.

We reaching certain point of the mountain, which seems to be our final stop, I pulled my sword and pointed at him. I didn't trust him anymore.

\- I know of your agreement with Pan.

\- You already knew then? - He looked at me worried.

\- Yes, I heard.

\- Then you know I don't agree.

\- Yeah, but didn't disagree. - I kept my sword pointing toward his throat.

\- Don't see? That's what he wants, let us against each other.

\- Well, it worked.

\- You're doing the poison spread too fast, mate.

\- I don't care. I just have to last long enough to pick up the sextant and give it to my family. Now take me there!

\- My brother has lost his backpack here. I made that up. - Why?

\- Why I knew you wouldn't make the journey here if I told you the truth.

\- What truth? The truth that brought me here to die?

\- I brought you here to save your life! - He shouted, his eyes glittering in the pale moonlight, it gave the impression that this watering. _Pirate crying? I can't believe this._

\- You are a liar! - I tried to hit him with all the anger I had, but I couldn't hit him.

My pain suddenly seemed so strong that I couldn't endure. I was fainting when I could feel his arms around me and holding me when I fell.

* * *

\- Mate, wake up - I heard. – Hey, whoa, whoa.

\- Get off me – I screamed.

\- Whoa, whoa. Look, in this canteen is the water that will stop the _dreamshade,_ that _will_ save your life.

\- That's why you brought me up here?

\- Yes.

\- You knew I wouldn't come on my own, that I wouldn't leave my family.

\- That you were a stubborn? Yes, I gathered that rather quickly.

\- Well, give it to me.

\- There's something you need to know first. Because it's power comes from the island, once you drink this water, you can _never_ leave Neverland.

\- It's a small price to pay for what I get in return… the chance to save Henry and to help my family get home.

I smiled embarrassed way for him and drank that water. Miraculously pain, burning, the marks of poison were leaving. I couldn't believe that the pirate was saving my life. He reached out to me, so I could get up.

\- One question. Why risk your life for me when there wasn't anything for you to return?

He approached me with a mischievous smile on his face, a strangely sexy way.

\- There's something, I should have told you, but I had no opportunity – he said - but since we are alone… Well, I have a crush on you David.


End file.
